With Me
by thattchuckbasstard
Summary: Chuck and Blair's wedding, from both their POVs. Set sometime in season 6. My entry for the Chuck and Blair fanwork exchange.


The dress fit perfectly—even better than her first one. She didn't feel like she was suffocating. Oddly enough, she felt calm.

It wasn't a Vera Wang this time; it was an Eleanor Waldorf original.

It represented every aspect of her: it was classic in its shape and style but the intricate seaming and fabric made it unique. It seemed like a completely different dress up close than it did from far away.

Staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror she sighed. This was where she wanted to be. Last time she felt like something was missing. Not something, a someone. And he was here now…just a few doors down as a matter of fact.

She pulled out the red Chanel lipstick, and began putting on the finishing touches.

xoxo

He ran his hand through his hair as he paced around the room.

He couldn't believe they had made it this far—that _he_ had made it this far. He chuckled to himself, thinking that if six years ago someone told him that he would be standing here today, about to marry _Blair Waldorf_ he would have laughed in their face for so many reasons.

Chuck Bass getting married? And Blair Waldorf marrying someone other than Nate Archibald? It would have been ridiculous.

But it had happened. It _was _happening. He was here—the groom, not the best man.

He loved her, probably more than was humanly possible. She had showed him how to love, how to care about someone else. Even when he messed up terribly, she always forgave him. They had each tried other people, but every time he was with someone else—Eva, Raina, or just some random girl—there was always something missing. He could never fully love them. And he knew why: none of them were Blair.

He was about to become the luckiest man in the world.

Was he nervous?

Of course.

Their road had been bumpy, and he was still scared of messing up in the future.

But he trusted himself much more now. Even though their time away from each other last year had hurt him painfully, he had learned how to be by himself. He had found help, and he would be forever grateful for it.

In the midst of his thoughts, he heard the door creak open. He turned.

Nate poked his head inside, "Hey man, it's time."

Chuck smiled to himself, "Ok, I'll be right out"

He turned to the mirror one last time, and tightened his purple paisley bow tie, making sure it was perfect. He glanced at himself one last time, taking himself in.

This was the last time he would be _just_ Chuck Bass.

And things were only about to get better.

He turned and left to followed Nate towards his forever.

xoxo

She was now completely ready, and was just waiting until it was time.

Alone in the room, she couldn't help but think about the past.

They'd been through so much. And she was so happy that they made it, and that she'd found him. She couldn't believe that at one point she was convinced it would be Nate waiting for her out there. It was almost laughable, but so were many of the other events of her past. She'd been young, naïve, and sometimes (despite how she wished she hadn't been) stupid.

But without some mistakes, she wouldn't be standing here right now.

All the games and ups and downs had been worth this. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him. He was it for her. It had been that way since Victrola.

She had never felt as sure of herself as she did right now. Even when she had gone to Monte Carlo to apologize for everything, she had feared it wasn't going to work. But now, everything was right. They had each become who they wanted to be—she was now in charge of Waldorf Designs and Chuck had won back Bass Industries from a reluctant Bart. Everything was in place. Nothing would hold them back.

The door creaked open, revealing a tall blonde.

Blair turned abruptly, not expecting her visitor.

"Blair," Serena exhaled. "You look stunning!"

Blair cracked a smile as she walked towards her best friend. "Thanks."

The two girls hugged, and Blair was so happy Serena was here. She couldn't have done this without her. She needed her best friend, and she couldn't believe she had kicked her out last year.

"Are you ready for this?" the blonde asked.

"I have never been more ready for anything my whole life," Blair responded truthfully.

"Then what are you waiting for B!"

Serena returned one of Blair's curls into place, and pulled her friend out of the room.

Blair was headed towards her future.

xoxo

He took his place at the front of the altar and glued his eyes to the door.

It was about to happen but it still felt like he was dreaming.

xoxo

She stood behind the doors, preparing to make her grand entrance.

She fixed her hair one last time and then turned to face her fathers.

"I'm ready."

She looped her arms through each of theirs, and the doors pulled open.

xoxo

After what felt like forever, the doors creaked open.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

She looked _stunning._

Granted, she would have looked perfect in a plastic bag or something from a chain store. But she had really outdone herself.

The music began to play and he could only wish that she didn't have to walk so slowly.

xoxo

As soon as she entered she had her eyes fixed on one person, and one person only.

At her first wedding, she had taken a moment to acknowledge the crowd, but right now she could've cared less about all of them.

When she saw the man waiting down at the other end she couldn't have been more overjoyed. The way he had just looked at her, like she had just taken his breath away, made her fall in love with him all over again.

She tried to quicken her pace, but without looking too eager. She wanted to be his as soon as she possibly could.

xoxo

Before he knew it, she had reached his side of the aisle and Harold and Cyrus were handing her off to him.

He eagerly took her hands and waited for the minister to begin.

xoxo

The ceremony proceeded, without any unwanted interruptions.

Half the time, she barely could hear the minister; she was only paying attention to the man standing next to her.

But before she knew it, the minister said, "Blair it's time for your vows."

She took a deep breath as she turned to Serena, who eagerly gave her a piece of paper.

"Chuck," she began. "I can't express to you how happy I am that we are standing here today. As I sat, writing these vows for you, I had so many things I wanted to say. Our love is not the traditional kind and it would be impossible for me to sum it up in just a few words. Our path has been rough and very bumpy, but every step has led to this moment-no matter how many tears were shed or hearts were broken in the process. We were inevitable, and I'm so glad we finally stopped fighting it. My bet was on you, and now I've won big. I vow to forever keep that promise and to continue finding new ways to love you more and more every day."

When she finished reading she looked back up at him, and she could've sworn she saw something glistening in his eyes.

xoxo

Her vows were so beautiful—he was almost ashamed to read his.

"Thank you Blair," the minister said. "Charles, it's now your turn."

He glanced down at the paper he had pulled out, but then put it back into his tux pocket, once again feeling inspired by her.

"Blair, I honestly never thought I would be standing here right now, in this position. I always thought I would be the best man."

He paused and looked back at Nate for a dramatic effect.

"But I'm glad that's not the case. Several years ago, you asked what my feelings were for you and I said there were butterflies. You told me to murder them, but I'm glad I never did. They're still here, fluttering right now, as I speak. You taught me how to turn those butterflies into something more—love—and I couldn't be more thankful for that. I've had my fair share of mess ups yet we're still standing here today. I once said that you don't give up on love, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And I was clearly right."

He paused to show his signature Bass smirk.

"So thank you Blair, for continuing to show me how to love and how to forgive. I vow to return the favor and give you the love you deserve every day. You, are my forever."

xoxo

She felt several tears coming on, but she tried her very best to stop them.

His vows were so beautiful, and full of memories.

"Now if you will please take out the rings," the minister said to Nate and Serena.

Her hands were shaking as he slipped the silver band onto her finger.

It was no longer a dream.

"Now Charles, repeat: With this ring, I thee wed."

He looked into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

xoxo

"Now you Blair," the minister urged.

He felt her dainty hands slip the ring on.

"With this ring," she smiled at him, though he could tell there were tears welled up in her eyes. "I the wed.

"Congratulations," the minister smiled. "I know pronounce you husband and wife."

He paused and turned. "You may now kiss the bride."

And kiss her he did.

xoxo

She felt their lips melt together. His hands were cupping her face, and he kissed her like he didn't care that they were in front of an audience full of friends and family.

And neither did she. But all too soon he pulled away and faced the crowd.

She followed his lead.

From behind, she heard the minister, "Ladies and gentlemen, I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Bass."

He took her hand and pulled her down from the altar.

Before proceeding down the aisle, he stopped her at the bottom of the steps.

He pecked her on the check and whispered in her ear, like it was a secret, "I love you, Mrs. Bass."

Chuck Bass was a romantic. Who knew?

She did.

_Fin._

**_A/n: So I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought! :)_**

**_Ps- if you read one of my other stories (the return of the queen and a mystery to remember) they will be updated shortly._**

**_xoxo,_**

**_thattchuckbasstard_**


End file.
